Battle of the Egotistical Blondes
by Kapperz1212
Summary: Lauren Mallory's first impression of Rosalie Hale. Submission to nadia the demented one's challenge off of sillybella's forum.


_Author's note- Prepare yourself, this is beyond shallow, and my imagination running on how Lauren Mallory's mind works. _

**You have 13 days to write a fanfic based upon one of the human students in Twilight (Ex. Mike, Angela, Jessica, Lauren, etc.)  
This is to be one their first impression on any of the Cullens - but only ONE. (when they first came to Twilight)  
Be creative, not cliche. There's a difference.  
Allotted world limit - 300-700 words only.**

_Disclaimer. _

* * *

I hadn't seen Jessica yet today and I couldn't wait! She would be so jealous that my dad had driven all the way to Seattle to buy me the newest black pair of Uggs.

I yanked the hood of my raincoat down and sashayed through the double doors of the cafeteria. I felt the boys stare and so I purposely swayed my hips, flouncing my long hair as I made my way to the empty seat next to Jess.

Sometimes I actually pitied the other girls at this school. It was such a small town already, and then to have to compete with me for the tiny selection of good looking boys. It just wasn't fair.

But I couldn't wait to get out of here. I wanted to move to California, or Paris, where I could be a model.

My brilliant smile only grew as Tyler lost the staring contest he had been having with Mike in order to glance my direction.

I could definitely be a model.

I turned to respond with a flirtatious giggle. Tyler's eyes didn't meet mine as I'd expected and I couldn't help but grumble when I realized that he hadn't been looking at me at all.

What could have brought his attention away from me? A Martian?

I huffed and spun to see who had so rudely grabbed his gaze.

A tall blonde glided through the lunch line, her designer jeans at least three sizes too small. I doubted that she could breathe noting the way that her skin tight shirt clung to her overly bodacious chest. Martian, indeed.

"Who is that?" I hissed to Jessica, pointing nonchalantly over her shoulder to direct her gaze to the newest addition to the student body. The alien flipped her hair over in our direction, its glossy waves reflecting in the light.

I felt the acid of my scowl as my eyes narrowed in her direction.

"Rosalie Hale, she's in my AP calculus class," Jessica's voice was absent of the jealousy that I felt curdling in my veins.

What kind of name was that? Rosalie? Gross. It sounded like she had been born in 1914. I noticed as she shuffled through the line that she moved with an unearthly grace. Did I look like that?

"Look at her walk through this place like she's better than all of us," I retorted as the blonde loped towards the farthest table.

"She's _really _smart," Jess continued her voice seemed almost awed.

"Stuck up snob," I sneered distastefully in Rosalie's direction.

I felt my throat constrict as she spun on her heel and glared straight at me, almost as if she had heard my remark as clear as a bell.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the table, running my hand through the length of my silky hair.

She couldn't have heard. She was halfway across the cafeteria! Plus, what did I care if she had heard me? What could she do? Repeat her name over and over until I died of disgust? She looked like she couldn't even tear a piece of paper in half.

I leaned closer to Tyler, resting my elbow on the table. I hummed a bit, placing my chin into my hand and batting my eyelashes towards him. It did nothing to impact his dead man's stare at Rosalie's hind side.

"So Ty, what are you up to this weekend?" I interjected; frustrated that he had failed to notice my display of attention. He jerked back, blinking fiercely as if waking from a daze.

"Huh?" He asked, his stare sliding back and forth between Rosalie and me. He shook his head again trying to clear the haze I could practically see in his eyes.

I tapped the table in front of him loudly.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" I grimaced as Tyler finally took it upon himself to give me eye contact.

"Sorry Laur, what were you saying?" He seemed anything but apologetic.

"What are you doing this weekend?!" I practically snarled. He mumbled something about the Redskins having a game that he was planning to watch. I wrinkled my nose at the reference, if there was one thing I hated more than new students, it was football.

* * *

_Author's note- I've never written from Lauren's POV. ha it was kinda fun. leave me a review. let me know how i did :)_


End file.
